Where My Heart Is
by NileyFreakk
Summary: Miley's life has changed completely. She has been at death's door but she conquered. While trying to recover her smile, live summer like the teen she once was, trying to forget the pain, Nick appears. Hope and maybe love.
1. Chapter 1

Just when she tripped, he appeared at her side.

It was something fortuitous or unexpected, almost ridiculous, because first she took a stumble and then two steps trying to keep balance. Also, she got scared. That's what made her loose balance vertically and to prevent from falling on her face, she put a hand on the ground and she fall back. She was left sitting on the floor, half surprised, half embarrassed.

''Are you hurt?''

''No''

''Give me your hand''

What could she do? She gave him her hand and he pulled her up snapping her out of her trance. Once on her feet, she caught a glance at his appearance. He was taller than her, his body looked like he had been working out and through his shirt you could see his arms and the extension of his shoulders. His hair, brown and somewhat curly, and it looked slightly soft. But without doubt, what she liked most were his brown eyes, his nose and his lips, they looked soft and perfect. His eyes, they were looking at her in a different way, special; she quickly noticed.

''Are you ok?''

''Yes, yes, it was only a fright.''

''You were distracted.''

''I was just thinking.''

She looked at his face and in that moment she noticed that he looked pale, almost as scared as she had been when she found out that she was going to fall. In his eyes she saw fear and that gave his face a strange effect that puzzled her even more.

''Nothing happened to me, really.'' She gave him a small smile to reassure him.

''Well, then..'' He rubbed the back of his head nervously, not knowing what to do next.

''Thank you''

''No problem. '' He gave her a small smile and dropped the hand to his side.

''Well, goodbye.'' She said goodbye and started to back away, ending their dialogue chaired by her nerves.

But as she walked away from him, leaving him there still, in the middle of the sidewalk, she knew he was still watching her and that in his eyes remained that light of curiousity, expectant, so different from others, even for the most natural: an admirer.

A light filled with sensations.

She managed to keep walking without turning her head. It was hard but she did it, with an army of ants walking her spinal cord and cold emptiness in the pit of her stomach. Then she got into a bakery, a dozen yards beyond, and sighed relieved when she felt safe but she didn't know of what.

**New story, inspired by a book. Sorry this was short, but the next chapters will be getting longer and better. Hopefully you'll like it and if you do then review and let me know! When I get some reviews, I'll upload the next one! **

**-Michelle. **

**P.S. Its a niley story. **


	2. Chapter 2

She could hear Demi's voice, her best, and only true friend, just around the corner that led to the street where her house was hidden from there by the trees of the garden and the small wall.

''Miley!''

She stopped and when she saw her, she dropped the two grocery bags on the floor. It was very hot, which predicted a summer that would likely to be unbearable. In the neighborhood in which they lived, although close to town, it had many slopes and hills, so she gladly took the stop to rest. She saw Demi getting closer to her and instantly she envied her top and miniskirt.

She was wearing a turtleneck shirt and jeans. She was still struggling to accept that she could never wear a shirt with cleavage, a bikini or even a swim suit with cleavage. Never again.

''My God! It's so hot outside! '' Finally standing next to Miley, she let out a sigh and started to fan herself with her hand.

Miley nodded ''Tell me about it.'' She looked at her. ''What's up? Want to get in the pool for a bit? ''

''No, I can't, I saw you and I wanted to ask, what are we going to do tonight?'' Demi kept fanning herself as she waited for an answer.

She thought about it. ''We can go to town, hang in Ralph's for a bit? '' She suggested Ralph's since it was one of the few places the town had, and they mostly hang out there, it had a pool and everything.

''Alright, sounds good to me.'' Agreed Demi with a smile.

''Hey'' She didn't wait another moment; she wanted to tell her about her previous accident. ''You remember the guy from Saturday? ''

''The one who couldn't stop looking at you like he had stomach pain and ecstasy? ''

''Yeah, that's the one'' She nodded, letting his slightly attractive looks in her thoughts.

''Of course I remember! He was really good looking.'' Demi nodded but then gave her a confused look on why was she was suddenly bringing him up.

''Well, I just saw him.''

Demi had a look of surprise on her face. 'Really?'' Miley nodded. ''And?'' she asked wanted to know more.

She shrugged. ''We talked.''

Her friend's face changed from surprise to excitement. ''What? Tell me, tell me more!''

''Nothing to tell, I was walking, I tripped and I fell.'' A blush appeared on her cheeks as she remembered the embarrassing moment.

''Wait, what? You fell?'' Demi's eyes opened wide like bowling balls.

Miley nodded still red from embarrassment.

''Oh my god!'' She closed her eyes imagining the scene on her head. She opened them again. ''Don't tell me he-''

''He was there'' She nodded her head, confirming her suspicions. ''He just appeared out of nowhere, like freaking magic!''

''And he helped you get up?''

''Yes''

''I knew it! I knew it!'' Sang her friend while jumping up and down, clearly excited for her. ''Well, what else happened?''

''Nothing''

She stopped jumping and looked at her. ''What you mean nothing? What's his name? Who is he? Did he ask you out?''

''Woah stop right there my friend!'' She gave her a look. ''Nothing happened, I fell and he was there to help me. That's all.''

Demi's mouth opened in shock. ''You mean you let him go?!''

She nodded. ''Yeah, I mean, what did you want me to do? God , Demi!'' She shook her head at her friend's antics. Seriously, she thought. What was she supposed to do? Jump at him?

''Do you believe in fate?''

She shrugged, not knowing the point of this. ''I don't know.''

''Well I do! And I think its fate that you two are meant to be!'' She smiled at her, excitement in her body once again.

''Look Demi, he's had his opportunities. ''She stated and thought back to the times when he could've ask her out but yet, he didn't.

''He looks shy. Did he look nervous today?''

She nodded, remembering the look on his face when she had fallen, and when he helped her up as well. ''Yeah a lot. He was almost as scared as me when I was on the floor.''

''Normal, what do you want? If he likes you, you didn't ask for his number, nor his name or anything, and he's clearly shy. You are not getting anywhere.''

''Demi.''

''I'm just saying..'' She defended herself. ''But you know what I think: you need to move on from the whole Liam thing.''

''Okay, enough.'' Miley complained bitterly.

Demi looked down. On her face, hidden by her brown locks, was a look of guilt. Miley saw her bit her lip; she noticed she had messed up, something usual of her. ''Alright, I'm sorry, I promise I won't bring it up again.''

''Is not that..'' Said Miley wearily. ''Is just..'' Not finding the worlds to explain how she felt, she ended up sighing before adding. ''Forget it, ignore me, I'm still a little sensitive.''

Demi shook her head. '' Why don't you just say, you're still hurting?'' She knows her friend long enough to know she wouldn't say that, she was just trying to move on and be strong.

She shook her head, not wanting to go on with the subject. ''Well, you coming or what?''

''I'll help you with the bags.'' She took the grocery bags from the floor and smiled at her. ''But then I have to leave quickly''

''Hey! Give me one!'' She tried getting a bag from her friend.

Demi rolled her eyes and they continued walking to Miley's house.

* * *

She hated the way everyone treated her, like she's ill. She was not anymore. Or, was she?

Sometimes she had a feeling that the ghosts from the past will haunt her for the rest of her days. She will grow into an old lady and they would still ask her if she was okay.

''How are you honey?''

That was her mother. If it weren't for how much she'd seen her cry and for how thin she was, victim of her nerves, she would've yelled. She didn't but she didn't bite her tongue either.

''I would say I am a little better than earlier, before I left, and also better than yesterday, just a tad, but much better, but tomorrow I'll be a lot better and lets not about the day after tomorrow although a year from now, I'm sure I'll be better than today, considering I was worse-''

''Oh Miley!'' The woman breathed. ''In the end, I'm won't be able to ask you.''

''Mom, you ask me every five minutes.''

The woman shook her head. 'That's not true''

''Well, at least every time I leave or walk in.'' She rolled her eyes.

'' It was you who wanted to go shopping and come back loaded.'' Blamed her mother.

''If I don't do exercise I'm gonna end up like cousin Amy.'' She gave her mother a look and sighed.

''But you're all bones honey!''

''Me?'' She shook her head. '' I wished mom! Don't say stupid things.''

''Yeah, I say stupid things. I always say stupid things.'' She began to remove the contents of the bags and putting them on the kitchen counter while pretending to ignore her daughter.

Miley was just about to leave to go to her room and put her swim suit on but she stopped. The fact that she felt, again, infinite pity for her mother. She sighed. ''Mom, I have to do some exercise. I can't stay still, scared to death.''

''Yeah, I know.'' The woman exclaimed, her eyes shining with tears, on the edge of crying. ''But I still have that sensation that-''

''You're gonna end up sick.'' Her daughter warned her.

Before her mother could answer, Logan, her older brother appeared in the kitchen, looking like he had just woke up even though it was late in the afternoon. He was in his boxers, and in other circumstances he would go to the fridge to get something without opening his mouth. But that was before. Much earlier.

''Hey, how are you?'' He looked at her, a look of interest on his face.

''It would be better if you didn't ask her.'' The woman warned her son. ''Mrs. Sensitive here, it bothers her.''

Miley wanted to scream, but that certainly would've been too much. A fourth character showed up before she could answer, her younger brother, Braison. He walked in the kitchen running and screaming, as usual.

''I've finished my chores!'' He announced. ''Can I go to the pool now?''

Then he saw his sister and he stopped, worried and he asked. ''Something wrong?''

Usually her younger brother used to torment her and make her life impossible without a slight twinge of conscience. It was natural considering she was in the middle of two brothers. Braison being the younger one and the ''evil'' one. But now he rarely did any noise and he looked at her like as if she would fall dead in a blink of an eye.

How can she live a normal life like this?

Miley walked out of the room without saying anything, accepting the facts but rebelling silently against them.

**Thank you so much for the reviews I got on the first one! Hopefully I can get more for this one! I hope you guys like it and stick around for more! You guys review and I write! Thanks again! Can't wait to read your thoughts! Nick will come up in the next one! **

**-Michelle. **


	3. Chapter 3

She felt so weird.

So different.

A year before, summer had been like others. That is: it sucks having to stay in the same place, all year long and not go anywhere on vacation, but yet, wonderful to be able to be with Liam. In fact, it all began then, a few weeks before….

A year. Just that. And in that time…

The thoughts came to her mind, making her mad; but even worse, her emotions betrayed her, disarming her, giving her a sensation of unreality. Sometimes she didn't know what was best, nor what face to put, or what to say, how to cope with her new life with the appearance of normality. For her it was amazing, she imagined how hard it must be for her loved ones, her family, her friends, and the whole world.

But she was alive, that was the only thing that mattered. She was alive. Even though they didn't stop reminding her that it was almost a miracle. Everything around her, her vision of things, its dimensions, everything had changed. Outside and inside. The others did not notice, because they could not get into her brain, or under her skin, much less in her heart, to swing with every beat of that new life.

Maybe everyone should go to the psychiatrist. Everyone. Her, her family and the whole town.

The silence of her bedroom comforted her.

Only within the four walls of that space it felt good, safe from all evil. It was the only thing she had, that stronghold belonged to her. Beyond the door was the rest of the universe: her mother in the kitchen, mulling over her head; her father, working away for a few hours of it all, but still pending on the phone and his fear, overcome, not defeated; her older brother, about to go to college and full of plans, recovering from the impact of those months in which, almost miraculously, he did not lose the course; Braison, became the king of the small pool and on the day he watched her like if she were a ghost; Demi, always ready to cheer her up, converted into her moral force, although sometimes her energy led her to rub the ends.

Miley, her back facing the mirror began to take all of her clothes off, to put on her swimsuit. A not very seductive swimsuit, the only one she found closed on the neck. It was weird. She took off her shirt, pants and underwear. When naked, she noticed that the swimsuit was next to the mirror, so, turning around and reaching it, she saw herself, a small glance on the mirror.

She closed her eyes, took the article of clothing and turned back around. Then she realized how absurd her gesture was.

If she was not the first to face the reality, how could she pretend that her family would understand? She hesitated, but only for a moment. Then turning on her heels for the second time, she faced her reflection in the mirror.

The scar, which came from her throat, in a dreadful vertical, down her body, almost to her belly bottom. It was like a zipper that would not open. A pink zipper and constantly peppered by short horizontal lines. It passed between her young and beautiful breasts, and even of being awful, eternal, she knew it was a wise door representing hope, the key to her new life. The scar was only a visible footprint, track of what happened. She took her right hand to her scar. Then she touched it. Was it the first time she did?

No, but yes in that way. And the important thing was the way. She closed her eyes and heard the beating of her heart. Her heart. Life is very strange, but only when you are about to lose it, we become aware of it and what is all, because we have nothing else.

Miley filled her lungs with air and put on her swimsuit.

Time. She needed time. After all, she was learning to live again.

* * *

Demi elbowed her.

''He's here!'' She whispered, but it was as if she screamed it.

''Ouch!'' Miley protested and rubbed the part where Demi had elbowed her. She rolled her eyes. ''Who's here?''

''Him!''

''What?'' She was about to turn around and look but Demi stopped her.

''No! Don't turn around! Are you crazy?!''

She rolled her eyes once again. ''Oh come on!''

Demi shook her head. ''Did you forget the rules? Don't turn around. That was one.''

''Who's there?''

''The shy guy! Who else?'' She pointed as if it was the obvious thing in the world.

She didn't tell her but she thought she was referring to Liam. ''Well, so what?''

Demi's eyes opened wide and she broke out an excited smile. ''He saw us! And he's heading this way!''

That's what confused her. ''What do you mean he's heading this way?''

''He's coming!'' She said, her mouth barely open and her lips relaxed into a smile, pretending to look around. That forced Miey to remain calm and silent. Demi did not speak again. She held her breath under three seconds.

''Hey'' She heard his voice from behind.

It was time to release tension. This time she turned her head and saw him appear on the left. He had a very nice button down shirt and jeans that fit perfectly to his figure. He was not a model, but he looked like he got out of a TV commercial. A healthy people commercial.

''Hi!'' Answered Demi with a smile on her face.

He looked at Miley. ''How are you?''

''Good''

''That's good''

''Well, I fell on a soft part.'' She smiled at him.

Demi chimed in at the first opportunity. ''You don't want to sit down?'' She invited.

She received in exchange a kick from Miley from under the table, but she managed to look like nothing had happened, with the same smile stuck on her face.

''Well, I don't want to bother you guys, I just-''

'' You're not from around here right?'' Demi continued, seeing that he was going to leave.

''No'' He shook his head. ''I just got here and I don't really know anyone.''

''Well, you already know us. Come on, sit down and don't make yourself look interested. ''

This time, Miley's kick didn't reach her because Demi stepped back before it could reach her. The chair made a funny noise, like a moan, when it traveled along the ground. Among the tide of voices that filled Ralph's, it rang with a hurtful crash. Half a dozen eyes turned to them.

''Are you sure you don't mind?'' He hesitated, looking at Miley.

''Of course not dude!'' Answered Demi.

''Well, thanks.'' Said the newcomer. And sat between the two.

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm sorry this one is short! The next one will be longer and there is niley! So keep up the reviews if you want the next one! Thanks again for the support and sorry for any grammar mistakes! **

**-Michelle**


	4. Chapter 4

''Where are you from?'' asked Demi.

''Patterson''

Demi tilted her head to the side. '' What are you doing here?''

''Looking for a job.''

Demi chocked back a laugh. ''Here?''

He nodded. ''Yeah''

Demi laughed throwing her head back. ''You're crazy! Everyone looks for jobs in the city and you come here.'' She shakes her head. ''This is just a small town!''

He nods. ''Yeah I know but I like it here.''

Demi raised an eyebrow. ''You do? Why?''

''Demi stop '' Miley gave her a look.

Demi ignored her. Still fixing her gaze on him. ''Come on tell me! I mean we're like 20 kilometers away from the city, but this is a town.'' She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. ''Is not like it's the moon or something. ''

''Just because you get bored does not mean it's a bad place'' Miley said, defending her home.

''I like it here. '' He insisted. ''The grass, the mountains and of course the city is near.''

''Where do you live?''

''You mean here or in Patterson?''

Demi rolled her eyes. ''Here dude. Why would I want to know your address in Patterson?''

''Oh in The Rose, just till I find something better. I have rented a room. '' He said thinking back to the small hotel he found. But meanwhile he kept looking at Miley. Demi made the questions but he looked at Miley. Then, they noticed, both, him and her, so both turned to stare at Demi, who seemed to in that moment end the interrogatory. She looked at their anxious faces.

''Umm'' She tried to think of anything else to say. ''Well, you got it tough, man, real tough. And the summer just began.. You know how much Arabs around here are doing the jobs that nobody wants to do? Don't do the same as them.''

''If I don't have another choice.''

Demi shrugged. ''Oh well..''

''What's your name?'' Asked Miley all of a sudden. He looked at her, in his eyes flickered a light full of expectations.

''Nick'' He answered.

''She's Demi and I'm Miley.'' She smiled at him.

''Hi Demi. Hi Miley.'' He smiled back at her.

''Hi Nick.'' They both said at the same.

''Can I buy you guys something to celebrate?''

''Dude!'' Demi cut in. ''You're looking for a job and you're already spending. ''

''I have some savings'' He justified.

''Well, thanks but no.'' Demi insisted. ''By the way!'' She looked at the time and raised her eyebrows like she had just remembered something. ''My God! I have to go!'' She stood up.

Miley looked at her with big eyes and started to get nervous. ''But-''

''I'm sorry honey!'' She was already starting to walk away from the them. ''Didn't I tell you I had to meet Jack?'' She stopped walking when she saw her friend starting to get up. '' Hey, is private alright?''

Miley shook her head and tried to talk to her friend but she knew it was no use. She can never win with Demi. She tried not to make herself obvious that she wanted to leave them alone.

But you could tell that was her intention.

''You're gonna come back, right?'' Miley asked, hoping to get a yes out of it.

''I don't know but just in case, don't wait for me.'' She turned to Nick and gave him a smile. ''It was nice to meet you, really. See you around! ''

And without wasting another second, she was gone.

''Well..'' He commented the moment when Demi was out of sight. He looked at her. ''Who's Jack?''

Miley didn't tell him she was wondering the same thing.

* * *

The place, built over the stream and asphalting to be the popular center of the town was full of people, so they instinctively turned away from it, walking with no apparent direction, but Miley was walking to her home without telling him. It was not because she was uncomfortable, nor by the hour. She felt good, it seems strange, considering that he was the first male company she had in many months, but still she did not have enough peace in her to enjoy it. She was not ready.

Demi would have said that one must always be prepared for an adventure, or a roll, or anything that had run or change the color of monotony. But she was not Demi.

Nick noticed that they were moving away from the center.

''I'm sorry for introducing myself that way before'' He said suddenly.

''What way?'' she looked at him.

''Well, you were with your friend, and I just came out of nowhere.''

'' You don't know anyone but the girls you help on the street, of course.'' Miley tried to be friendly, understanding what his new friend meant.

''But It may have bothered you..''

She tilted her head to the side. '' Why would it have bothered me?''

''You were very serious.''

Miley stopped walking and looked at him.

''that's the way I am. '' She said naturally.

''I don't think so.'' He replied. ''It's like if you controlled yourself all the time.''

''Me?''

''I don't know you, of course, but I would say that you're just not on your best moments. Have you been suspended?''

''No'' She told him the truth, because she didn't take a single test.

''Well, I'm sorry, it must be me, I am very susceptible.''

Miley was going to say that he also seemed very nervous, very tense, but chose not to. Demi was right: he was shy, and also probably felt very lonely, strange. Throughout those thirty or forty minutes of privacy, since her friend had left, they had been talking about a lot of things neutral, music, sports, as if the two try to evade other more contentious and personal subjects. And it was absurd. They just met.

Although you could tell that Nick liked her. Most of the guys used to be quite clear on that.

''It wasn't my intention to look like that kind of girl. '' Miley confessed, continuing their walk. ''But anyway you're right, I've had a bad year. Among other things, I lost the course.''

''Oh, yeah?''

''It doesn't matter.'' She folded her arms with a characteristic gesture of determination and looked away, toward the mountains whose silhouettes were outlined against the starry sky.

Nick did not ask again.

And when he did, he changed the subject.

''You live here all year long?''

''Yes''

''And?''

Miley shrugged her shoulders.

''I've always lived here, I don't know'' she confessed.

''I love traveling, moving around.'' He said. ''Whenever I'll be able to, I'd wish I could travel the whole world, see Egypt's pyramids, Brazil, Niagara Falls, cross the border, swim with dolphins, all that stuff.''

''And yet you're here.'' She laughed. ''Not bad, how did you decided to stay here?''

''Well..'' Nick looked away for a moment. '' it was something casual. I like this area, and sometimes I'd ride with my bike on the main road and one day I saw this and I said it was perfect, but do not ask me why. I like to trust my instincts.''

'' And you're here.''

He smiled. ''And I'm here.''

''Well, that's my house.'' Miley said with a resigned sigh. ''This is it.''

You could see Nick's disappointment. He checked the time in manner so it didn't look like he was, even though she realized. It wasn't late.

Most teens began to live the night at that time.

Nick had the grace not to ask.

'' Thanks for letting me join you.'' He said.

'' Don't be silly.''

He stopped less than twenty feet from the door.

'' Well, goodbye.'' He said.

''Goodbye.'' She smiled.

That was it.

* * *

Her mother woke her up, calling on her bedroom door with unusual insistence.

''Miley, Demi's calling you.''

She opened one eye and looked at the luminous clock. It was late, even though she had nothing to do that morning. In the afternoon, yes. In the afternoon she had a doctor's appointment. But in the morning..

''Miley?'' insisted her mother.

''I'm coming, I'm coming.'' She stood up from her bed with her eyes closed, just like a ghost. She hated having to talk before washing her teeth, but if she asked her mother to tell Demi to call later, her friend was able to appear very angry and might even throw a tantrum. She grabbed the phone from her mother and closed the door on her face.

''What?'' She mumbled.

''Exactly, what?'' Jumped Demi with energy, showing that she had been a good amount of time awake.

''You're a bitch.'' Miley insulted her.

''Yeah yeah yeah, whatever.'' Demi rolled her eyes, wanting her friend to go on.

''So what?''

''The day I'll get a guy and you don't get an excuse to leave us alone, YOU'LL SEE!''

''You took off within two seconds!''

''He's shy! You gotta give him more opportunities than others!'' Screamed Demi. ''And can you explain why are we fighting? Well, you don't like him?''

''Is not that, why everything has to be black or white? '' Miley sat down on her bed once again.

'' Look, honey. In this is either black or white ok? So if you don't like him, I'll take him. I have nothing but spread my good arts of seduction.'' She joked.

'' Wow, that easy!'' Miley rolled her eyes.

''Yes it is!'' Said Demi and as if to convince her of that, she said. '' and he's really cute!''

Miley bite her lip. ''He's alright.''

Now Demi rolled her eyes. ''Get yourself a tear and drown! Now tell me, how is he? Is he as charming as he looks?''

She didn't notice the smile that took over her mouth. ''Yeah, he's very sweet.''

'Sweet?! So you kissed him?!''

''Don't be a bitch, nothing happened ok?! I'm telling you he's sweet because he is. I don't know, it was the first word that came in my mind.''

'' So, like psychiatrists, showing spots and you say the first thing you think nonsense.'' Demi demonstrated her quick thinking. '' Well, you said sweet, and that's something. Let me tell you.''

''Demi, go rest.'' Miley sighed.

''And besides from ''sweet''? '' she said ''sweet'' in a special way.

''He was very nervous, something like that. '' Miley replied as she replayed last night's event.

''He likes you.'' She stated. ''OMG, he so likes you! He's on a cloud my friend! Love at first sight, BOOM! You can have a summer romance!''

She shook her head even though Demi couldn't see her. ''I don't want to have a summer romance.''

''Look, we're in summer ya know? Like it or not. And in summer you can have a great time or you can have a horrible time, because there is only one summer per year. And even though it bothers you, I'm gonna tell you: you are alive! And Liam is out of your life. So wake up and face the truth. There's a lovely guy waiting for you. What's wrong?''

''Nothing'' Said Miley.

''Don't be mad because you can't be mad at me and more in chaos like this! I have not slept all night! Come on, drop it, that's why I'm your friend, what's wrong?'' Miley could hear the concern in her friends' voice. She sighed.

''I already told you: nothing''

''You're scared''

''No!''

''Ugh! You really are stubborn!'' She sighed. ''Is it because..?''

''NO!'' Miley screamed again before Demi could finish the question. ''I'm fine!''

''Are you sure?''

''I'm sure. It's the others, they won't stop reminding me.'' She sighed and closed her eyes for a second before opening them again, feeling herself getting stressed.

''Well, I understand that.'' Her tone changed. '' You're stronger than I am, you know? I would be scared, while..''

''Demi'' She stopped her friend again, before she could continue. ''Have you noticed the way he dresses?'' She asked, turning the conversation back to Nick.

''Yes, you noticed? He dresses very well for someone who's looking for a job here, right? And his manners? Damn..''

An image of Nick came to Miley's mind. ''There's something about him, I don't know.''

''Hey, forget the bullshit. You wait to see what happens and that's it, but also keep in mind that he won't do everything. Look, two days ago it seemed that this was going to be a most boring summer, and now ...!''

Miley stood silent for a moment. ''If it weren't for what happened to me, would you go for it? Him, I mean…''

''Don't be silly, he was looking at you.''

''You said that if I didn't like him, you would've take him.''

''It was just a comment woman.''

Miley made memory. '' Three years ago we liked the same guy and we fought for him.''

''We were just kids!'' Demi protested.

She always said the last word. And she always had something to add. She can never win. But not only was she her best friend, she was her only link with the real world. And sometimes, not always, but sometimes, she was right. This was one of those times.

''When are you going to see him again?'' Demi insisted tireless and fireproof.

**I am so sorry for this very late chapter! I started the 11****th**** grade and its haaard! Thank you for the reviews I got! This is a longer chapter, so I expect more reviews! And I promise that September won't leave without me updating! Thanks for sticking around! Tell me what you think! Many things to come, this is just the beginning!**

**-Michelle. **


End file.
